fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Augite Gobul
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Lightblight Sleep Stun |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Cottonmouth255 Adopted by TheElusiveOne}} The Augite Gobul is a gray-colored, fire-breathing Subspecies of the Gobul. Basic Information Monster Class: Leviathan Weakness: Thunder Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Lightblight, Sleep, Stun Habitats: Old Volcano, Volcano, Volcano (3rd), Volcanic Hollow, Elder's Recess, Apocalyptia, Town Ruins Behaviour: *Feeds on Aptonoth/Apceros to restore stamina *Cannot use its whirlwind attacks when low on stamina *Sleep attacks are slower to take effect when low on stamina *Drops an item when fished out of the ground *Skin turns dark, back inflates, and eyes glow yellow when enraged *Cannot use its lantern attacks when its lantern is broken Physiology and Behavior The Augite Gobul is an alternately-colored subspecies of the Gobul, sporting an ashy grey skin in order to camouflage itself in volcanic environments. Strangely, this Leviathan is entirely terrestrial, although it does submerge itself in deep water when resting. It still has a soft spot for Frogs, and can be fished out of water in the Volcano (3rd) and Apocalyptia subregions. Despite this, it prefers to move about on land. This monster is an ambush predator like its cousin, burying itself in volcanic soil to lunge out at unsuspecting prey. It contains a flame sac in its body, which, along with its humongous lungs, allows it to breathe fiery whirlwinds at its enemies. Its spines are venomous, and inject a sedative toxin on contact. Much like how the Ivory Lagiacrus is more adept on land than the Lagiacrus, the Augite Gobul is stronger and more aggressive than the Gobul when it comes to manoeuvring on land. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Augite Gobul can be infected with the Frenzy. When this occurs, its grey hide turns to dark purple and its eyes glow red instead of yellow. Its roar becomes deeper and more gravelly, like rocks being crunched underfoot. Now, it becomes able to use a Charge-Bite combo where it performs a Galloping Charge before instantly transitioning to a Wide Bite. The existence of an Apex Augite Gobul has not been confirmed. In-Game Description Items/Carves Augite Gobul can have its body carved three times, have its tail severed, have its lantern broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank G-Rank Attacks Normal Galloping Charge: Clumsily gallops forward until it reaches its target, then trips over its own feet and lands on its face. Wide Bite: Opens its vast maw, then jumps forward and chomps down hard. Can do two if the first misses. Mud Lunge: Burrows into the ground, approaches a target, and then emerges and performs the Wide Bite. Like the Wide Bite, it can do two if the first misses. The Light: Lowers its head, sparks its lantern twice, then roars and creates a blinding flash of red light. It cannot do this when its lantern is broken. (Lightblight, Stun) Rolling Pincushion: Arcs its back, inflates its back spines, then barrel rolls over the target. It will then take a moment to retract its spines. When enraged, it is difficult to see this attack coming. Sleep Slap: Opens its mouth slightly, raises its tail, then swings it once to the left and right. (Instant Sleep, regular Sleep if low on stamina) Funnel of Death: Burrows into the ground, approaches a target, and then emerges and exhales a fiery whirlwind. It will end by jumping up out of the ground. (Fireblight) Body Slam: Rears up onto its hind fins, stays still for a moment, and then crashes down onto all fours. Knockout Pain: Burrows into the ground, approaches a target, and suddenly extends its spines without warning. (Instant Sleep, regular Sleep if low on stamina) Rapid-Fire Funnel: Takes two slithering steps back, roars, and fires three whirlwinds in quick succession. One goes to the left, one to the right, and then one to the center.(Fireblight) Roar: Unlike the regular Gobul, the Smoky Gobul can produce a deafening roar when enraged. It will puff up its back, open its mouth, and release the roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Sleep Spines: The Smoky Gobul can now leave spines behind on the ground when it does its Pincushion attack. They vanish after a short amount of time. (Regular Sleep) Roll-Funnel Combo: Performs a Rolling Pincushion and then immediately burrows into the ground. It will then perform a Rapid-Fire Funnel attack. (Regular Sleep, Fireblight) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Thunder -15 *Ice +5 *Earth +10 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: Recovery Speed +1, Negate Stun, Status Atk +1, Demonic Protection G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Thunder -15 *Ice +5 *Earth +10 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: Recovery Speed +2, Negate Sleep, Status Atk +1, Demonic Protection Weapons Sword + Shield Wolfsbane --> Gorgon's Bane --> Gorgon Slayer --> Gorgon Slayer+ --> Baleful Gorgonripper --> Baleful Gorgonfire: Dual Blades Smoky Sleepswords --> Smoky Slumberers --> Smoked Slumberswords --> Smokebane Slumbersword --> Smokebane Slumbersword+ --> Smokeslumber Firebane: Hammer Hypnotizing Lotus --> Chloro Lotus --> Chloroflorm Blossom --> Chlorine Oleander --> Chlorine Oleander+ --> Chlorofire Oleander Lance Slumber Lance --> Shadowy Slumberspear --> Shadowed Slumberstabber --> Stabbing Shadow --> Stabbing Shadow+ --> Shadowspiked Slumberpike Notes *The upgraded Sword and Shield gets its name from a Greek monster that could turn victims to stone. The upgraded Hammer's name comes from "chloroform". **Its fully-upgraded weapons possess two elements - Fire and Sleep. *Its lantern produces a red flash of light instead of a blue one. *There exists an Event Quest in which you can hunt a giant Augite Gobul. *Render and icon by Joe333red. *Planned to be entirely reworked by the current owner. Category:Leviathan Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster